Drinking Game
by Freyja af-Folkvangr
Summary: Un día Mimi encontró una nueva aplicación para jugar y beber, terminó por convencer a sus amigos de jugar con ella. Lo que no esperó, ni ella ni nadie, es que Taichi y Koushiro terminaran encerrados en la habitación de Yamato. {Para la semana de la Diversidad sexual II del Foro Proyecto 1-8}


**Disclaimer: Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Este fic participa en la actividad "Semana de la diversidad sexual II" del foro Proyecto 1-8.**

 **Combinación 6. Taichi x Koushiro.**

 **Drinking game.**

—¡Hikari debes besar a Yamato!

El grito de Mimi les animó. Taichi abrió la boca con la intención de quejarse ante la situación que estaba por vivirse, pero fue frenado por el movimiento de la misma castaña, quien le hizo callar con una sola mirada.

Era viernes por la noche, y por petición expresa de Mimi, habían decidido que sería una buena idea juntarse tranquilamente en una casa a pasar la noche.

Pero, aquella junta tranquila, como habían denominado en un principio, había evolucionado a algo más y había abierto la puerta a una especie de noche de juerga. El alcohol no se hizo esperar, y ya pasadas las primeras horas, los juegos más subidos de tono fueron el tópico del día.

Habían empezado con un tranquilo juego de verdades y habían dado rienda suelta a la risa con las embarazosas cosas que algunos contaron, entre impulsados por el alcohol y por el resto del grupo.

Pero todo perdió el rumbo cuando, y otra vez, Mimi les había insinuado jugar a un "divertidísimo juego" que le habían enseñado unas compañeras de la universidad.

Era una aplicación de celular que consistía en un juego para poder beber más. Traía consigo retos, verdades y juegos culturales, todos con la intención de emborrachar aún más a los participantes y generar un buen momento.

Y de esa forma, todos habían aceptado de alguna u otra forma. Esta vez, había sido Yamato quien había prestado su móvil para bajar la dichosa aplicación, y luego de agregar los nombres de todos los participantes, comenzaron el juego.

En un principio los juegos del tipo "nombre frutas de color rojo" o "cuántas marcas de automóviles conoces" no eran para nada difíciles, pero pasadas un par de horas, era cada vez más dificultoso mantener un hilo sobre las ideas y era más difícil poder dar respuestas coherentes a todo momento.

—¡Beso, beso!

Sería una mentira decir que había alguno que estaba sobrio a las 1 y media de la mañana. Y más aún, que no disfrutaban de los retos que les salían a otros.

Para ese entonces; Mimi debía pararse y sentarse con cada turno, Takeru debía hablar como batman y Sora sólo podía decir frases en pasado.

Ante el nuevo reto, y la no visible oposición de Taichi ante aquello, Yamato se acercó y estirando su brazo empujó contra si a Hikari, para besarla un par de segundos como decía el juego, y luego alejarse.

Todos aplaudieron y Mimi volvió a tocar la pantalla del móvil para pasar el turno.

—¡Jou debes beber el doble de lo que beba Koushiro, hasta que la aplicación te lo diga!

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Pero las quejas quedaron en un segundo plano, cuando Mimi volvió a tocar la pantalla y un nuevo reto salió.

—Sora, debes escribir un estado en _Facebook_ que tenga las palabras "desnudo", "largo", "chupar" y Takeru.

Las mejillas de la pelirroja, ya rojas por el alcohol, tomaron un poco más de color. Pero sin negarse, sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y comenzó a teclear demostrando que estaba escribiendo el estado al que había sido retada.

Mimi volvió a tocar la pantalla del móvil, mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso de color rosa.

—¡Koushiro debes besarle el cuello a Tai!

El nombrado se quedó estático en su posición mientras un ligero rubor subía por sus mejillas. Miró sin querer directamente al cuello del castaño, y por alguna razón que no pudo terminar de entender, aquel trozo de piel morena se le hizo sumamente apetecible.

Empujó la idea fuera de su cabeza y luego de negar casi imperceptiblemente, se movió hacia el chico. Ya frente a él, se acercó con suavidad sobre su cuerpo y acercó su boca a su cálido cuello. Dudó unos segundos, pero luego de recordarse que era un simple beso, un roce de labios, se terminó de decidir a hacerlo.

Estampó sus labios con cuidado sobre la cálida piel, sintió como sus fosas nasales se inundaban con el aroma que desprendía. Se dejó maravillar un par de segundos para luego alejarse.

Sus miradas se alcanzaron a topar y pudo ver esa pequeña sonrisa deslumbrante que se formaba en el rostro del moreno, la cual no terminó de entender.

Volvió a su posición con cautela, mirando al resto de los presentes y suspirando con suavidad.

—¡Excelente! — Mimi volvió al ataque y apretó con decisión la pantalla del móvil —. ¡Kou, debes beber 3 tragos!

El pelirrojo tomó su vaso aun nervioso por lo recién pasado, y dio tres largos tragos para terminar su vaso. Saboreó el alcohol y se deleitó con la sensación que bajaba por su garganta, era lo que necesitaba para poder bajar su pulso acelerado.

—¡Jou debes beber el doble! — le acusó Takeru usando el tono característico de Batman.

Hikari comenzó a reír, mientras el mayor abría la boca asombrado de que el rubio recordara aquello. Gruñó por lo bajo y tomó su vaso para poder beber.

Taichi movió sus ojos con cuidado por todo el grupo, se detuvo un par de segundos más en los labios del pelirrojo y rememoró lo que había pasado hace pocos minutos. La sensación de esos labios fríos sobre su piel, lo hicieron estremecer. Se sintió diferente y extrañado ante aquello, pero fue su piel, al ponerse de gallina, la que lo llenó de dudas.

—¡Vamos Jou!

Luego de que diera el último sorbo, el mayor se tambaleo un momento en su posición y después de hacer un extraño amago (como si fuera a devolver todo lo que había tomado), se quedó quieto en su silla y botó el aire que había estado conteniendo luego de beber.

—¡Bien! — Mimi volvió a celebrar, mientras a su vez se medio tambaleaba en su posición por culpa del alcohol ingerido —. ¡Sigamos! — volvió a apretar la pantalla del móvil de Yamato, y esta se encendió para dar a conocer el nuevo reto —. Y tenemos… ¡Takeru debe hacernos un baile sexy!

El silencio se hizo presente de sopetón, y todos voltearon a ver a Takeru, quien impulsado por el alcohol se levantó de su asiento casi de un brinco. Fue la misma Hikari quien buscó rápidamente una canción en su teléfono y la puso, siendo "Sex Bomb" de Tom Jones la canción elegida.

Al ritmo de la pegajosa canción el rubio menor comenzó a moverse, haciendo gala de algunos pasos que había aprendido viendo diversos vídeos de música e inventando pasos nuevos. Mientras cerraba los ojos intentando concentrarse en poder ser lo más sexy que pudiera lograr.

Todos estaban totalmente pendientes del baile del chico, quien cada ciertos segundos abría los ojos y lanzaba miradas inquisitivas a cada uno de los presentes. Ahí fue que notó que tanto Koushiro como Taichi no estaban pendiente de su baile, y se encontraban mirando otros puntos de la habitación.

Lo que no logró terminar por saber fue que se miraban entre ellos, en un principio y luego del beso que le dio el pelirrojo al castaño, habían rehuido sus miradas y las desviaban cada vez que uno se daba cuenta que el otro lo estaba mirando. Ya, en este momento, se miraban descaradamente. Recorriendo con sus ojos el cuerpo del otro y deteniéndose cada tantos centímetros.

La música acabó y el baile también, y antes que alguno se girara, desviaron sus vistas hacia el centro del salón como todos los demás. Aplaudieron en conjunto al resto del grupo y siguieron el juego con todos los demás.

—¡Takeru ya puedes dejar de hablar como batman! — anunció la castaña, y volvió a tocar la pantalla —. Sora, ya puedes volver al presente, viajera — siguió leyendo las instrucciones que salían —. Jou, ya puedes dejar de beber el doble que Koushiro — volvió a anunciar, y luego de leer unos segundos lo que decía la pantalla sonrió —. Es injusto porque debo seguir parándome y sentándome por turno, ¡pero!... Esto me ha traído un reto interesante.

Todos se miraron y esperaron en silencio a que prosiguiera.

—Debemos entre todos elegir a una persona, y la aplicación elegirá a otra. Luego, deberán pasar "unos minutos en el paraíso".

—Deberíamos votar, es lo más justo — propuso Sora, mientras masajeaba suavemente su cabeza.

—¡Votemos a la de 3! — propuso Taichi.

—1….2…. — Empezó a contar Jou, mientras miraba las manos de los otros.

—¡3! — gritó Hikari

—¡Taichi!

—¡Tai!

—¡Jou!

—¡Mimi!

—¡Takeru!

—¡Yamato!

—¡Yamato!

—¡Taichi!

Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo sus nombres elegidos, dándose a entender que el de Yagami fue repetido más veces. Todos se voltearon a verlo y le apuntaron, chasqueó la lengua mientras fruncía el ceño.

La verdad es que le preocupaba con quien podría ser encerrado en el reto de la aplicación, no porque no pudiera sentirse a gusto con cualquiera, todos eran sus amigos. Sino por la extraña sensación que tenía en el pecho.

—Y la aplicación dice que se irá al paraíso con…. — la castaña apretó la pantalla y luego levantó la vista del móvil, dando un aire de misterio y dejando en pausa la situación, ante la mirada curiosa de todos —¡Con nuestro tranquilo Koushiro!

Fue el mero nombre del pelirrojo lo que detonó el bombeo del corazón del castaño y las mejillas rojas del primer nombrado. Sus miradas conectaron y parecieron quemar.

—¡Pues a la habitación de Yamato se van!

Mimi se sintió como dueña de casa y se levantó de golpe, dejando que su cuerpo se tambaleara por lo precipitado del movimiento y por el alcohol ingerido. Los comenzó a tironear.

—¡Vamos, vamos, deben cumplir!

Y entre los gritos de Hikari y Sora, los chicos se movieron hasta ir a la habitación del rubio, quien empezó a protestar desde el salón donde se encontraban por el hecho de que usarían su habitación y que no les bastaba con usar su casa como centro de sus reuniones.

Y así, como luego de un par de empujones y gritos, ambos chicos se encontraban encerrados en la habitación del dueño de casa.

Pero antes de estar meramente encerrados, la misma castaña se había encargado de desconectar la televisión, tirar las revistas y libros al pasillo, y llevarse la guitarra del chico. Dejando sin ninguna distracción la habitación y con las luces apagadas, estando todo en completa penumbra.

Fueron unos minutos donde solo podían escuchar sus propias respiraciones, y desde lejos las risas de los demás desde el salón. Taichi, decidió que era buena idea beberse el resto de su vaso (que estaba casi al tope) de un trago. El alcohol quemó por su garganta y se unió al resto que ya hacía estragos en su sangre, no dejándole pensar con claridad y llevando a su cuerpo a hacer lo que quisiera, casi.

Koushiro le escuchó terminarse su vaso, y siguiendo el acto del castaño, también terminó el suyo. Estaba sumamente mareado, por lo que tuvo que apoyarse contra la muralla a sus espaldas, ya que, no estaba seguro si su cuerpo aguantaría mucho en pie y eso podía deducirlo por el movimiento de este sobre su propio eje. Parpadeo para intentar acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad, y supo que no tan lejos de él, estaba el castaño.

—Taichi… — alargó las palabras, producto del alcohol.

—¿Si?

—Quiero vomitar…

El castaño no esperó que le dijera eso. Miró asombrado ante la situación, si el pelirrojo vomitaba en la habitación, estaba seguro que Yamato nunca se lo perdonaría y le echaría toda la culpa a él. Estiró sus brazos y comenzó a buscar a oscuras al chico.

Lo primero que tocó fue uno de sus hombros, pero al no estar seguro siguió moviendo su mano, bajando por su pecho hasta llegar a su estómago. Acariciando, sin querer el torso del chico quien bajo su mano, se tensó y luego se relajó.

Se acercó con cuidado hasta él y, como pudo sentir, se detuvo justo en frente. Sentía su respiración cercana y podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si vomitas acá, Yamato nos despedazará a ambos.

Koushiro podía sentir como el aliento del castaño chocaba contra su rostro, a su parecer, Taichi aún no se daba por enterado de lo cercano que estaban ambos y de las reacciones que producía en él sus movimientos. Hace pocos segundos había pasado su mano, intencional o no, por su torno y sentía como el tacto, el cual, a pesar de ser sobre las ropas, le había dejado un camino que ardía. Era algo que nunca había sentido, pero podía notar la reacción de su cuerpo ante cada movimiento del castaño.

—Yo…

Su mente buscó algo que decirle, de un momento para otro, su estómago pareció vaciarse y dar una vuelta. Y su mente comenzó a reproducir mil y un situaciones que querían que pasaran, y ninguna terminaba con ellos dos simplemente hablando. Sintió el latir desbocado de su corazón y como un pitido se posicionada sobre sus oídos.

Pero cuando pudo reaccionar, ya era demasiado tarde. Su cuerpo había decidido trabajar solo.

Estiró su mano y haciendo uso de un valor que nunca había pensado tener, lo agarró del cuello de su camiseta y tiró de él. Estampó sus labios contra los del castaño, los saboreó con seguridad unos segundos y antes de alejarse, paseó su lengua sin cuidado sobre los labios ajenos.

Una vez que se alejó, lo empujó lejos de él y se quedó estático. Fueron solo unos segundos los que se demoró su mente en comenzar a funcionar una vez más, la parte racional y que más lo caracterizaba, apareció entre las tinieblas.

Por su lado, Taichi tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y la boca a medio abrir, también. Su mente no lograba sumar dos más dos, y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de una forma que jamás pensó lo haría.

Nunca sabrían si fue culpa del alcohol, la situación o que era algo que siempre habían esperado internamente.

Pero la mente de Koushiro se volvió a apagar cuando fue Taichi quien tomó la iniciativa esta vez, se acercó al pelirrojo y lo volvió a besar, esta vez con mucha más potencia que el tosco beso anterior.

En sus interiores algo se destapó. Koushiro subió sus manos y las hundió con furia en la desordenada maraña castaña, sin tener cuidado de tironear a momentos mientras profundizaba aún más el beso al meter su casta lengua dentro de la boca ajena.

Taichi no se quedó atrás y apretó su cuerpo contra el del pelirrojo, dejando que solo la ropa los separara y sintieran lo que el otro sentía. Movió sus manos por la espalda del otro y tironeó de él para tenerlo más cerca si así pudiera.

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a volverse erráticas, pero no podían evitarlo. Se sentían como dos imanes que habían impactado y no podían separarse, como si fuera casi imposible hacerlo.

Sus bocas chocaban con fuerza, sus lenguas se fundían y perdían, sentían sus corazones bombear a todo motor y sus manos moverse sin parar.

Habían perdido el control sobre sus actos, habían desconectados sus mentes y habían dejado a sus cuerpos funcionar como ellos quisieran.

Taichi metió su mano izquierda bajo la camiseta del pelirrojo y acarició sin vergüenza su estómago, parte de su espalda y luego subió hasta su pecho. Koushiro soltó un jadeo ante el nuevo movimiento del castaño y se alejó unos centímetros, cortando el beso y mirándole en la oscuridad.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, sentían sus respiraciones apresuradas y sus cuerpos agitados, _y despiertos_.

El castaño movió una de sus manos con sutileza, tocando la cálida piel de su acompañante casi imperceptiblemente, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para volver a prender al pelirrojo, quien esta vez no lo besó en los labios, sino que llevó sus labios a aquel castaño cuello, al mismo lugar donde habían estado hace una hora. Dejó un beso y luego otro, y antes de seguir sintió como Taichi lo volví a pegar a su cuerpo, y esta vez sin pensarlo, mordisqueó primero suavemente y luego más fuerte.

El castaño dejó salir un jadeo que solo logró animar aún más al pelirrojo, quien volvió a morderlo con fuerza, y estaba seguro que eso dejaría una marca a su paso. Pasó su lengua luego, y logró que la piel se le pusiera de gallina al moreno. Este en un subidón de excitación sacó sus manos de bajo la ropa del pelirrojo y las llevó hasta su nuca, para alejarlo de su cuello y volver a besarlo en la boca.

Sus lenguas volvieron a moverse bruscamente dentro de sus bocas, y las manos de ambos volvieron a viajar por el cuerpo del otro, dentro y fuera de sus ropas.

El aire se les hacía pesado y sus cuerpos buscaban al del otro como si no hubiera un mañana.

Taichi bajó su mano por el torso del pelirrojo y la acercó hasta su pantalón.

Pero en ese momento la puerta sonó. Un golpeteó que en un principio fue suave y luego se volvió más insistente.

Se separaron y alejaron como si su toque quemara. Koushiro se apretó contra la muralla y Taichi dio varios pasos atrás hasta quedar en el centro de la habitación, acto seguido la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar luz y ruido desde el exterior.

—¡Vaya, siguen despiertos! — Jou arrastraba las palabras y se tambaleaba peligrosamente, de un momento a otro comenzó a reírse como si nada.

—¡Hey, superior Jou! — Sora apareció preocupada desde el pasillo, y antes de poder llegar, el mayor se desplomó en el suelo.

—¡Jou-san! — un grito de Hikari los alarmó y sacó de su trance.

Koushiro le dio un último vistazo a Taichi antes de salir de la habitación en dirección al baño, mientras el castaño intercalaba su visión entre el cuerpo desmayado de Jou y el pasillo por el que había desaparecido el pelirrojo.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Creo que me gusta mucho esta aplicación.

Sentenció justo en el momento que veía a Mimi tambalearse junto a Takeru mientras caminaban por el pasillo en su dirección.

* * *

 **Vamoh** a llenar el mundo con esta pareja /o/

¡Un beso!


End file.
